


Discovery of Magic

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Funbruary [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: King Creativity, Magic, Mornings, Other, working out how the sides formed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Thomas is wondering how the Sides even gained formed in the first place, and with Logan along for the ride he meets new Functions and the original Creativity.
Series: Funbruary [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619689
Kudos: 19





	Discovery of Magic

The sides had become commonplace to Thomas. Their appearances no longer shocked him, but he would sit with Logan discussing or trying to figure out how the sides actually gained human form and whether there could be a scientific basis for their existence.

“We could really use Creativity for this discussion. He would have the most accurate information, provided I am correct in believing he was the first of all of us to gain form.” Logan was musing, looking through the pages of observations and data he’d managed to gather since Thomas began questioning the subject.

Thomas was already raising a hand to call a side before he paused, “When you say Creativity you mean Roman, right? It’s not Remus I’m meant to be summoning?”

“I mean Creativity. Before he decided there was too much control over the rest of us in his role. It’s unlikely the brothers will return to being the King without some difficulty.” Logan explained, shaking his head at the offer.

That shook Thomas’s understanding of his sides once more. “Wait, you mean there was one singular Creativity that embodied both the sides I know as Creativity now?”

“He means it’s midnight and I’m missing you, Babes!”The voice came from a man Thomas had never seen before, although undoubtedly another copy of himself. It was a toss up over which was more confusing, the sunglasses being worn, or the paper sign proclaiming ‘SLEEP’ on the man’s chest.

A glance to Logan showed his bewilderment reflected back. “I don’t believe he does mean that, given neither of us know you. Are you another side?”

“A function, Baby. A function you’re still depriving yourself of. I’m Sleep but you can call me anytime.” The new function shoved his sunglasses up, coming over to force a space between Logan and Thomas on the sofa and leaning into Thomas.

Logan had already grabbed a notebook and pen, more questions sparking in his eyes. “Thomas never had functions before now. How did you form?”

“Don’t know, some dude called Romulus met me like twenty minutes ago, mentioned the time and told me how to get here.” Sleep shrugged before frowning. “No, you aren’t doing that, Gurl. Thomas should be sleeping and that means goodnight for you too!”

Before Logan could say anything more there was a kiss to his forehead and he was falling back into the mind space and fast asleep.

Thomas was definitely alarmed by that display of the functions powers but his attempt to back away was hindered by Sleep latching onto his arm. “No Cutie. The only place we’re going is upstairs to your bed.”

“Do you at least have a name if I’ve got to sleep with you?” Thomas tried to delay getting up, only to find himself being carried. A lullaby he thought might be from Mary Poppins began to be hummed from the chest he was cradled against. Listening to the tune finally started to relax him after the recent alarms.

It was only as he was tucked into bed beside Sleep that he got a reply, just as he was drifting off. “I’m called Remy, Darling.”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thomas woke the next morning to the sound of Logan huffing and a chuckle he didn’t recognise. It was as he blinked at the side and the regal copy beside him that he realised Remy’s arms were wrapped around him.

“Can I at least get a coffee before you start explaining whatever’s irritated you?” He yawned, stopping Logan from whatever he’d been about to say and sitting up, finding no resistance from the arms around him.

Sleep also began sitting up, securing his sunglasses in front of his eyes as the curtains were opened. “Gurl, I better be getting some of that bean juice too.”

“Did I adopt Remy in my sleep?” He grumbled, tired thoughts moving sluggishly as he got up. He had to glance at the one person who hadn’t spoken yet as he hoped to pass through the door.

They were dressed in a mixture of golds and silvers, with a crown of metallic vine leaves perched on his head. Where Roman and Remus dressed reminiscently of Disney characters, this figure seemed to bring their wardrobe from the Ancient Romans or Greeks.

“Creativity you need to let Tomas through.” Logan tried to insist, tugging on his tunic since they had both been blocking the doorway.”

Everyone watched as the side rolled his eyes and just walked directly into Thomas, knocking him back onto the bed before freezing. “When did he stop being able to walk through us?”

“Please say I’m not being told Creativity is an imbecile? God you guys took ages to get past the camera if it was turned on and he just expected to walk through me?” Thomas groaned, torn between going back to sleep or trying to demand Roman and Remus were returned.

Logan snorted, smirking over at the other. “Not an imbecile, just wilfully ignoring the memories of the brothers since, and I’m quoting here, ‘What can halves of me teach this full unfettered splendour?’ Oh and since all my questions have been given the answer magic I am still looking into the reason for our manifesting. He’s atrocious for any form of logical reasoning.”

“I think I’d prefer Remus too… what actually is your name, anyway?” Thomas groused, standing again to walk away. “Rems, if you want coffee you better stop snickering.”

“I’m Romulus,the King of your Imagination, at your service, Thomas.” The dramatic bow, including whisking the crown of his head to hold outstretched fell flat given Thomas was entirely focused on setting the coffee pot off and shoving some bread into the toaster. 

Glancing back, he did snicker a little. “I see where Roman gets it from. Logan, want some crofters on toast? You might as well have breakfast with me while you’re here.” Thomas offered, already getting the jelly out of a cupboard, smiling when he spotted Remy getting the mugs out and pouring them both coffees.

There was quiet for a shot time as Romulus tried to figure out if he had been snubbed since he wasn’t offered any form of sustenance while the function and other side were both provided for. Everyone else was waking up fully with the extra energy of food and coffee in their systems.

“So, Romulus. Remy mentioned you being there when he formed last night. Are you the one responsible for forming Functions and Sides alike?” Thomas asked after watching both the newcomers for a while.

That got a proud smile and Romulus straightened up to stand tall. “Indeed, tis I. By the powers of the moon I came into being and now seek to provide only the best aids to your living such as your personality requires.” He announced.

“Where does the moon come into this?” Logan asked, pulling over Thomas’s calendar and a page of moon phrases up on his phone.

Romulus pouted at the immediate distraction Logan had taken instead of waiting for an answer by trying to figure it out himself. Deciding to recapture everyone’s attention with a dramatic recounting he began; “Why the moon was full the night I formed. Thomas was dreaming and wishing about Hercules and the Greek gods as only Disney would tell their tales. I began to form from the strength of those dreams, but chose to manifest as Creativity as there was such joy in it for young Thomas. So many wondrous dreams of rescuing a princess and living happily with her forever more.”

The story broke of as simultaneously the three at the table began choking, and laughing when they could breathe again. “Wow, you really should look through some of Roman’s memories, Remus’s would be pretty interesting for you too.” Thomas couldn’t think of much more to say, caught in the hilarity that apparently he was going to come out to himself years after accepting his sexuality. 

Logan was laughing as well, head in his hands and remembering the times before attraction had even been a thought in Thomas’s mind beyond the stories. Even that had been after Romulus had decided to split. He had been writing the story down for logical analysis of how reasonable some of the specific details could be but the notes could wait for a moment. “We’re gay, Romulus. Please tell me you understand what homosexuality is, regardless of what memories you’re ignoring”

“It means happy?” Creativity tried, glancing at Remy even as he joined in with the laughter.

“Babes, you made me from present day Thomas, of course I know he’s only going to want that happy ever after with some gorgeous man. No dames allowed in this fairytale, no ma’am.” Remy had the clearest attempt at explaining just why they were all laughing at Romulus’s clueless story. “Well, they’re welcome as friends actually. We can always use some fabulous bitches.”

Shaking off the moment of hilarity and summoning a book they’d looked through with Talyn once, Logan prevented Romulus from talking further. “Regardless, it’s becoming clear that Roman and Remus are much better suited to our Thomas’s needs than you are. I believe I can investigate the way we formed adequately enough with the information you’ve provided now.”

“But what about all the other functions I was going to create?” Romulus protested the clear dismissal, some of Remus’s restless energy finally showing through as Thomas seemed to be agreeing.

“Babes, I’ve existed for like 12 hours and even I can say that with the headache from the six sides he has, having more than a couple functions will make this guy a walking disaster, never knowing what to focus on.” Remy shook his head, already aware there were a few other functions about and wondering if they would ever meet Thomas.

Thomas picked up on both comments with a side glance. “Yeah, my friends already get concerned over how much I talk to myself. Probably best you separate again so I don’t have too many people walking around.”

Instead of saying anything more Romulus once again dropped into a deep bow, sinking out. Remy also toasted his coffee, downing the rest and fading back into Thomas’s mind. 

Logan and Thomas shared a glance now they were alone. “So how did Romulus reform? You said you thought it would be difficult.”

“Apparently they’ve always been able to, but neither particularly likes Creativity. They prefer to be brothers but when they realised what we’ve been discussing and trying to research they wanted to help out. Roman left a note in my room explaining what was going on.” Logan sighed, leaning against one of the counters enough his head was against the wall.

“Didn’t seem like Romulus wanted to follow the plan.” Thomas remarked, half considering how he could comfort an obviously stressed Logical side.

Logan shook his head. “He just wanted to pretend you were still a kid and nothing had changed. For now, I’ve got a book of crossword puzzles in my room that I think I’ll spend an hour or two doing after confirming Romulus has gone.”

Thomas waved as the side disappeared, mentally making a note to be careful what questions he asks himself in the future. After all now he apparently had some functions to get to know.


End file.
